1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal, and more particularly to a portable terminal that is small in size but implements a large display.
2. Description of Related Art
FIG. 1 is a schematic sectional view showing a portable terminal according to the related art. The portable terminal according to the related art includes a first body 100 having a display 102 configured to display information and a speaker 104 configured to emit a sound to the exterior of the portable terminal. The front surface of the first body 100 is divided into a speaker mount space P for mounting the speaker 104 and a display mount space Q for mounting the display 102. A sound emission hole 106 is formed at the front surface of the first body 100 to emit a sound emitted from the speaker 104 to the exterior of the first body 100.
The portable terminal according to the related art also includes a second body 110 openably coupled to the first body 100 via a hinge connection. The second body includes a keypad 112 configured to generate input, the keypad 112 being located at a front surface of the second body 110, and a battery 116 configured to supply power, the battery 116 being located at a rear surface of the second body 110. As shown, a main printed circuit board 114 is located inside the second body 110, and a microphone 118 for inputting a sound is mounted at a lower portion of the second body 110.
As a result of current trends, the portable terminal has become increasingly smaller in size to be more easily carried. At the same time, as more functions are added, such as, for example, satellite DMB (Digital Multimedia Broadcasting) services, there has been a tendency to try to increase the size of a display to display information.
However, because related art portable terminal has the sound emission hole at the front surface of the first body where the display is mounted for emitting sound generated by the receiver to the exterior of the portable terminal, the sound emission hole limits the ability to increase size of the display.